<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strangest Part of Love by Red_Dead_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282333">The Strangest Part of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady'>Red_Dead_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Cowboys, Hosea is a wise dad, Hosea knows all, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Short &amp; Sweet, all fluff, let them be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had never known love like this. Sure he had known the love of a woman, but it had never been like this, like it was with Charles. With Charles he felt as though he could do no wrong, there wasn't anything he could say that would make Charles want to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Strangest Part of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camp is alive with music and laughter, each person celebrating the return of Sean. Arthur was sitting on the floor by the fire, enjoying Hosea’s story about a wild bank robbery while nursing a bottle of beer when Charles sat next to him. Arthur could feel his face heat up as the memories of their previous night come flooding back to him. They had snuck into the woods outside of camp where they had kissed and moved around in hushed voices, Arthur had loved it. “Hello Charles.” Arthur greets as he pushes those memories to the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Charles glances over, face illuminated by the warm glow of the fire and Arthur could swear he’d never seen anything as beautiful as the man in front of him. "Arthur." Charles nods his head in greeting before he eyes Arthur's drink, "You mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not at all." Their fingers graze as the bottle changes hands and Arthur thinks he's going to die from that alone as his face heats up again. Charles leans back, taking a sip of the beer, and his hand finds Arthur's in the grass, fingers intertwined. Arthur's breath hitches and he squeezes Charles' hand and getz a squeeze in return.</p><p> </p><p>The two sit like that until everyone else retires to bed, leaving only Hosea, whois left at the fire, and Sean who is singing an Irish love song at the top of his voice in the woods, "You boys are good for each other, I think." Hosea breaks the silence unexpectedly, causing the younger men to jerk their hands back, away from each other. Hosea chuckles at their reaction, "I see a lot more than people think I do, and I see the way you two act, skirtin around each other like schoolgirls.” His tone is teasing and full of adoration. “Ain't got to worry, I won't tell. Go on, it's late." he sends them off to bed like a father would his son. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur can't help but be embarrassed as he guides Charles to his tent as if he's some blushing working girl with her first customer. "He's a wise man." Charles points out as he pulls the large tent flaps completely shut, before he sits on the cot to remove his boots. Arthur does the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. He really is, always has been." Arthur nods. After Mary, Arthur believed that love simply wasn't in the cards for him. She was proof that no one would want a sad old outlaw like him, although he supposes he wasn't always sad and old. But now he's in his tent with Charles as they take their boots and gun belts off so that they can lie comfortably together on the one person cot. Arthur had never known love like this. Sure he had known the love of a woman, but it had never been like this, like it was with Charles. With Charles he felt as though he could do no wrong, there wasn't anything he could say that would make Charles want to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Charles lays down first, on his back with his arms spread open for Arthur to wiggle his way into. Arthur does so with a soft but satisfied sigh. The two men lay there for what feels like hours, but could have just been minutes, before Arthur breaks the comfortable silence; "Can I ask you somethin?" his voice is quite, just above a whisper, as if he's afraid that Charles will leave if he's too loud, like a spooked deer in the forest. He should know that Charles doesn't spook easily. Charles hums, face pressed into the top of Arthur's head as he lazily plays with Arthurs sandy blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Why-" Arthur pauses, unsure of how to phrase his question. "You could have anyone. So why are you sitting here with me?" He asks, his voice is small and sad.</p><p> </p><p>Charles presses a sweet and soft kiss to Arthur's head and holds him tighter, "Do you not want me to be here?" his voice is calm, not nervous or shaky like Arthur's.</p><p> </p><p>"No no! I just- I don't get why you'd pick me." Arthur explains as he turns in Charles' grip so that they can face each other, even if they can barely see each other due to the lack of light.</p><p> </p><p>"You, Arthur Morgan, are one of the best men I know." Charles begins, pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple, if only he could see himself through Charles' eyes, he'd see just how great he is.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighs, "I ain't a good man though. I kill and steal and beat the poor." he argues, seeing himself as nothing more than a villain.</p><p> </p><p>"And you take little boys fishing, and you find harmonicas for widows, you always put the gang first, you do most the work round here." Charles points out, determined to show Arthur how great he is.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur adverts his eyes shyly, "Well, I suppose but-" Charles cuts him off with a kiss, "It ain't no help when you're distracting me." he grumbles into the kiss and Charles laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I ain't tryna help you look down on yourself." Charles pulls back and stares at Arthur with those big adoring eyes. "Why would you think I wouldn't wanna be with you?" his voice turns somber.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sighs once more, "I dunno Charles, I just-" he pauses, then in a much lower voice says; "I can't love myself. No one can."</p><p> </p><p>"I can." Charles says it as though it's a fact, and the easiest thing in the world to promise. It's a proclamation of love, although a rather strange one. But that's the strangest thing about love, isn't it? The way we say 'I love you'? "I can do it until you can too." Charles makes the promise, and Arthur knows he'll keep it. "It don't matter what you did.  It matters what you plan on doing in the future."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur has one more point to argue, and if this doesn't have Charles scrambling to get away, he supposes nothing will; "That's the thing; when I have the chance to help or rob people, I usually pick rob. I'm an outlaw."</p><p> </p><p>Charles laughs just a little bit, "So am I. But it doesn't matter what you usually pick, it matters what you pick in the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but… you're a good man. I ain't." Arthur frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't gotta be perfect for me, Arthur. You just gotta be you." Charles presses another kiss to Arthur's lips. "I'll stand with you Arthur. Come hell or high water." </p><p> </p><p>Arthur knew he was telling the truth, the bond they shared was strong. As if the universe itself had shaped it into existence. Arthur thanks whatever being is up there that he has found Charles. "Charles… I love you, but you knew that didn't you?" Arthur is glad that the gas lamp had been turned off hours before, leaving the darkness to cover his blush.</p><p> </p><p>Charles smiles, "Yeah I knew that." he kisses Arthur, "And I love you too." Arthur didn't know that. Sure he hoped that Charles felt the same way, but he didn't hope too high. But here Charles was, saying it back to him. The strangest part of love truly must be the way we say 'I love you'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want Arthur and Charles to be happy, sue me. I think it's obvious that Arthur had self esteem issues so I thought, ‘why not have Charles be a little supportive boyfriend’</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>